Loud
by doritoes
Summary: Loud music, hips grinding maniacally, the scent of alcohol filled my nostrils. I took a seat at the bar, opening my mouth to order as soon as hands were placed on my waist and soft lips on my neck. "Well you look like a new one." he huskily whispered, his wavy locks tickling my chin. /Kick KimxJack
1. Chapter 1

_**Loud**_

**A/N: HELLLLLLO! I've updated straight in two days. I think I should get an award. Well, I don't know really what to say; this story is rated T+. Meaning, that it'll be more close to the M side. Just a heads up. Btw, go check out my story "So close, yet so far"! :)) ****  
**

**JUST LIKE THE GAME THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE WOOO HOOOOooOOOooOoo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

** Kim's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My honey blonde locks now curled into loose waves were tousled randomly all over my head. My makeup was done to perfection I had to admit. The loud speakers of Grace's radio blared behind me.

"Are you ready? Julie's going to pick us up in a minute." Grace said twirling the key round and round in her finger. She was dressed in a tight fitting peplum peachy pink dress accompanied by a blazer, for, and I quote "If I ever get cold. Just because. The guys are probably all sweaty." She was dressed in 5- almost 6 inch oxford heels. Sometimes I wonder how she walks in those stuff.

"Well you dolled me up yourself, what am I? Barbie?" I sarcastically replied slouching on the couch. She, that monster of a woman named Grace, bought me clothes. A bustier, a tight, REALLY TIGHT, skirt, and heels, REALLY PAINFUL, heels. We all got dressed up for "Kelsey's sweet 20!".

"No, your hulk. Now come on, Julie's here." Grace rolled her eyes walking already ahead. I don't even know why I'm friends with them. Well technically I do, but not with these stuff. I sat beside Julie's tower of papers while Grace sat at the front. She hasn't changed much, she's studying to become a teacher. The big box in the back was covering all the lights in the back.

"So, what did you get Kelsey for her birthday?" I spoke up interrupting Grace and Julie's conversation. Julie smiled at the road in excitement.

"Well, you know how she's training to become a dancer?" We all nodded.

"I got her some mirrors and a bar!" Julie squealed. Grace laughed a bit.

"Aren't those ballet bars or whatever dancing bars I don't really care, for like 9 year olds?" Grace crossed her legs.

"No! I got that for a very expensive price." Julie pouted still looking at the road.

"At target?" I joked.

"NO! I got it at those fancy dancing stores downtown. Well technically I asked them where they got the whole studio thing done an-" Julie stopped to keep herself from rambling. "WELL YOU KNOW!" She finished off frantically.

"Calm down, we're just messing. Like old times! So what did you get Kelsey Grace?" Julie calmed and stopped at a red light.

"Well I didn't really know what to get her so I just got her a gift card." Grace shrugged.

"We're here!" Julie smiled. We all got out of the car and into the club. Loud music was pumping out of the speakers. Dancing was happening everywhere practically I looked and alcohol filled the air.

"Yo Kim! I haven't seen you for what? Almost a year?" A voice spoke. I turned only to see Eddie. He was dressed in a clad button up with his dress pants on. He didn't change a bit, although it was really noticeable that he lost his baby fat.

"Oh hey Eddie! You've changed since the last time I've seen you. And plus its only been a year!" I joked. I saw that he had a drink in his hand.

"Same with you? Any luck with the boys?" He winked.

"Are you trying to make fun of me. No no I'm just kidding, not at all. How about you?" His eyes trailed to someone across the club.

"Well there was this really pretty lady in the bar, I think we've hit it off real well. I've been talking to her for almost about an hour now. She wants to dance." Eddie said happily. I slapped his back lightly.

"Well go get her!" I chuckled.

"Will do. Nice seeing you again Kim!" He waved off walking to the other side of the club. My eyes frantically looked around for someone I knew in the bar. Grace, Julie, Kelsey, Milton, Eddie, Jerry were practically no where in sight.

"Well I guess I'm on my own." I muttered to myself walking to the back of the club, at the bar. I took a seat the farthest away from anyone.

"What would you like?" The bar attendant asked. I wasn't really a drinker, but this party was about 2 hours and I've got a good 1 hour and 55 minutes left, so might as well get wasted.

"I don't really drink, give me something random." I asked.

"Alright."

"Oh god." I muttered to myself. I put my head down, the heavy bass was giving me a headache.

"Here you go." The bar attendant said.

"Thanks." I smiled. I drank small sips.

"Not having a good time?" The bar attendant asked.

"Not really. I don't know the majority of people here." I sighed.

"Well you've got a good body, and excuse me but you're hot. Go dance, it'll help pass time." He smiled. I took another gulp of my drink.

"Thanks dude, you should really become a therapist. Not even being sarcastic!" I slurred a bit. That drink was strong, and I must've been looking pretty stupid getting wasted over one drink. I gave him a thumbs up and he just wiped the table.

I walked to the dance floor and found Grace grinding against some guy. I rolled my eyes, she was probably drunk. I really had nothing to loose, so I moved my hips to the beat. I wasn't really a dancer either, but hey! Whatever. I started to get the hang of it and started getting into it. Soon I figured I just looked like an idiot, so I walked back to the bar.

I took a seat examining the crowd. Loud music, hips grinding manically, the scent of alcohol filled my nostrils. I opened my mouth to order before hands were placed on my waist and soft lips on my neck. "Well you like a new one." He huskily whispered, his wavy locks tickling my chin.

"what?" I murmured quietly. His lips were sucking at my neck moving lower and lower. I pulled away from his to notice his facial features. Wavy brown locks, tall muscular frame, chocolate brown orbs, two moles on each side of cheeks. His face got close to mine so our noses were touching.

"At this place." He whispered. He smelled like vanilla and mint. I looked up at him, God was he beautiful.

"So I'm guessing you come here often." I replied. He didn't reply and got a napkin and asked for a pen. He then started scribbling his number on it. He shoved it in my shirt and smirked. Then reaching for my purse to get my phone. Easily he found it since I was using a clutch. He then started typing and smiling smugly to himself.

"You better expect a reply from me Kimberly." He smiled getting a drink, planting a kiss on my temple.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I tried to write a lot. Please review and see ya next chapter xo :))) ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loud**_

**A/N: I'm back! I'm going to try to be a fast updater now. Well, lets emphasize try. Okay, I'm going to try and start little by little, but I swear, I'm trying! Also, in the review box would it be possible if you gave me a few ideas for the sequel to 'The Game'? I started thinking about it in February & March, but now its May. I've totally forgotten everything. **

**Here's some answers: **

_**Q: "16 years old at a club? Never knew there was an underage club." -LoveShipper **_

**A: In my story, I said that they were going to the bar because of Kelsey's 18****th**** birthday. They're all the same age. They're 20 in this story.**

_**Q: **__**It was good but does she know jack?**_

**A: Hmm…Maybe. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

_Recap: _

_I took a seat examining the crowd. Loud music, hips grinding manically, the scent of alcohol filled my nostrils. I opened my mouth to order before hands were placed on my waist and soft lips on my neck. __"__Well you like a new one.__"__ He huskily whispered, his wavy locks tickling my chin. _

"_what?__"__ I murmured quietly. His lips were sucking at my neck moving lower and lower. I pulled away from his to notice his facial features. Wavy brown locks, tall muscular frame, chocolate brown orbs, two moles on each side of cheeks. His face got close to mine so our noses were touching. _

"_At this place.__"__ He whispered. He smelled like vanilla and mint. I looked up at him, God was he beautiful. _

"_So I__'__m guessing you come here often.__"__ I replied. He didn__'__t reply and got a napkin and asked for a pen. He then started scribbling his number on it. He shoved it in my shirt and smirked. Then reaching for my purse to get my phone. Easily he found it since I was using a clutch. He then started typing and smiling smugly to himself. _

"_You better expect a reply from me Kimberly.__"__ He smiled getting a drink, planting a kiss on my temple._

* * *

I watched as he shuffled past all the bodies. Soon, he was gone. Immediately I checked my phone after. I tapped on one of my recent texts.

_Unknown Number: So, I'll meet you here again tonight? 8ish?_

The vibration of the music pounding from the huge speakers could be felt from all the way I was. I assumed it was him, so I replied with ease.

_Kim Crawford: You're the one I met at the bar right? _

I hit send and drummed my fingers on the counter. The bartender looked over to me. "Did that hottie text you?" He winked as he wiped the cups. My jaw hit the ground. His hair was styled perfectly into a quiff and you could see a bit of his muscle against his oxford shirt.

"You're gay." I stated.

He blinked. "Yes, yes I am."

"But, your so pretty! Prettier than me!" I practically yelled. He pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder and put the cup away. He put his hand on his hip, "Does that mean I can't like a boy?" He said in a fake snotty voice.

I threw my head back and laughed. "No! I never meant to imply that! I mean, you could get so many girls at your feet right now. For example- I have this really gorgeous friend of mine. Well not exactly friend, but we see each other hear and there and shoot a bit of mean com-"

"Woah! Slow down there. Maybe when my shift is done I can explain more to you." He cut me off. "My name is Jeff. Here's my number." He hastily wrote down some numbers on a ripped envelope and gave it to me. "Text me when you get home. My shift will probably be done by then. But I should probably get forward to these customers over there. I'll be back." He winked.

I inserted the number into my phone with ease. I saw that I got a new text from 'Unknown Number'.

_Unknown Name: Well yes it is Princess. Wear something pretty tomorrow._

He was gorgeous, but cocky. I typed back.

_Kim Crawford: I don't even know your name. _

_Unknown Name: My name is Jack. Not Jackson. Jack. _

_Kim Crawford: Well alright Jack._

_Unknown Name: Meet me tomorrow at 10 AM outside Fairwest Mall. It's right near the club. I'm going to choose what your going to wear. _

I snorted.

_Kim Crawford: I'm not a baby, I can dress myself. _

_Unknown Name: I'm sure of that Princess, but I just want you to look great. We'll talk later. _

I turned off my phone not interested putting in any effort to reply. I mean, I was okay with him calling me 'Princess'. But I definitely wasn't going to put up with him choosing what I'm going to wear. I shook my head and decided I need some fresh air. I was one of the most least sober here, and that scared me a bit. In cliché novels that Grace LOVES to recommend to me, the girl is always in a near-rape position, but then her super hero- a beautiful muscular hunk swoops in to save her, knocks the guys out, and they fall in love. Depending on love. Thinking that love is some kind of oxygen and you need it to live.

I leaned against the wall and watched other people around me smoke. Smoking looked beautiful, but I knew what bad it could do to your body. I decided to walk around the block, acknowledging my surroundings. Almost all buildings had their lights off, except for one down the block. It was a small shop at a strip mall. One that I knew, because it had one of my favourite stores. Lush 21.

The lighting in the store was bad, I could tell because of the glass wall. I stept a bit closer, now on the very empty parking lot. "Bobby Wasabi Dojo" It read. I walked on the side walk and looked inside. The world probably hates me right now, throwing the most cliché things at me. You guessed it! It's Jack.

His clothes we're sticking onto his sweaty skin, which appeared shiny. His hair often got in his face and he had to stop between throwing punches at the dummy to pull strands out of his face. He was bare foot, and man were his feet big. I walked a bit closer, and me being the clumsiest person ever, had to trip over a can. Even though there was a garbage a couple of steps away. Jack stepped away from the dummy and looked at me. His hard concentrated look turned into a smirk.

He opened the door and gave me a hand. Taking off my heels first, I took his hand. He looked me up and down as I did the same to him.

"So is this a habit." He asked breaking the silence with a smug look on his face.

"What is?"

"You know, walking around the streets, dressed like THAT, at you know, like 2 in the morning." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm going to say this in the shortest way I can possibly put it. Well I'm at a birthday party for my best friend Kelsey-" "So that's who she was, she could've like rented a bowling alley or something." Jack snorted.

"Like she would ever settle for that." I sat down on the ground as Jack did the same.

"Anyways - wait. Don't interrupt me anymore! Yeah, so the birthday party right? I'm basically alone there because everyone has someone to dance with or talk with and I just haven't spoke to Kelsey in such a long time so she obviously invited people I don't know and yeah I'm lonely and I have not really any friends there. Though, I made friends with the bartender." I rambled on and on again.

"Wait, but there was two girls. I don't know what their names were but yeah you were with them and one of them were yelling. If I do so remember."

"Yup - Grace and Julie. They're practically the closest people I'm with here." I said straightening my legs.

"What about that chubby round guy. Aren't you close with him too?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't seen him for a year. He's been off doing God knows what." I rolled my eyes. Taking the spotlight off me, I went and asked him questions.

"So, why are you here in 2 in the morning?" I now fixed my gaze on Jack who looked untouched.

"I own this place." He said nonchalantly.

"Your 20 and you own this place?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I teach karate since my old sensei and a great friend of mine retired." He said now laying on his back.

"Oh, what color belt are you?" I didn't really want to get more touchy with the subject of his sensei.

"Black belt, third degree." He said. "What about you, you do karate?"

"I used to. I wasn't very much of a girly girl growing up, still aren't now." I perched myself up on my elbows now. I gotten bullied a bit during elementary because of how I would wear pants or sweats instead of a floral skirt. I haven't gotten bullied as much as I did during high school because I took gymnastics, which gave me a bit of an advance of joining the cheer squad. But of course, off the squad, I was just my tom boy self.

"Your outfit begs to differ." He said eyeing me up and down a second time.

"EYES UP HERE!" I clapped my hands in front of his face, then pointing at my face. "Grace picked this out, I was her own human Barbie tonight." I shook my head.

"That explains a lot then." He muttered. I hit him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I screeched.

"Maybe if you come with me tomorrow I'll tell you what it's supposed to mean." He smirked.

"I'm not an actual human Barbie doll you know." I waved my arms frantically in the air.

"I know Princess, that's why you don't look as how I want you too." He winked.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment or some weird perverted thing." I blinked. "But regardless, I'm going to hit you." I said right after I hit him.

"hey! You keep hitting me. What belt were you before?" Jack asked shielding his face.

"I was a black belt, second degree." I replied with the same ease he first talked to me with.

"Come with me." He said taking my hand and pulling me inside the dojo. I sat on the bench as he went inside the change rooms and got me some spare clothes and threw them at me.

"Whose are these?" I asked him.

"Let's spar Princess." He smirked.

"Uhm, no. I'm rusty. I haven't done karate in years!" I yelled as I sat back down.

"Your just afraid of loosing. Kim, the sore looser." He smirked. The actual first time he used my proper name.

"You just haven't seen any of this." I said motioning all over my body.

"I haven't cause your being a prude." He smiled smugly at me.

"That's it Jack-son. Your DEFINITELY going to get it." I charged towards the change rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote in all fan fictions. Oh gosh. So exams are coming up and I'm going to start updating more often bc summer is closer. Though more tests, more updates! I can't promise anything though! See you in the next chapter :D **

**Xo, h-kunamatata (Samantha) **


End file.
